The invention relates to a sensor apparatus for detecting a target object.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating a sensor apparatus for detecting a target object.
From WO 2014/053240 A2, there is known a method for locating and/or detecting metallic or metal-containing objects and materials, wherein a coil arrangement is provided in which a transmission coil and a receiving coil are arranged one above the other. A closed combination system for regulating a receiving-coil output signal is provided in the receiving coil for compensating changes occurring within the detection range of the receiving coil which affect the receiving coil.
From WO 2015/090609 A1, there is known a sensor arrangement for the determination of at least one physical parameter by means of a sensor unit.